The Spirit of Christmas Present
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: It's the beginning of the Christmas season but Danny Williams is not feeling much in the way of holiday spirit.  How can he on this hellhole of an island?  Steve sets out to change that.


Disclaimer: Nothing related to Hawaii Five-0 belongs to me. I'm just having some fun with Steve and Danno.

* * *

**The Spirit of Christmas Present**

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

Steve McGarrett clicked the _Print_ button on his computer screen with a sigh of satisfaction and sat back, listening to his printer hum for a few seconds as it printed out a new report and requisition for the governor.

He glanced at his partner, Danny Williams, who was currently leaning against the door jamb of Steve's office and studying a yellow sheet of paper. "Hey, you have Grace tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," responded Danny, "Why?"

"The first of our annual Christmas Tree Ships is docking tomorrow and—"

"Christmas Tree Ship? What the heck is that?"

"Oahu imports Christmas trees every year," explained Steve. "It's kind of a festive occasion. Lots of people go down and line up to watch them being unloaded then get to pick one to buy. I thought maybe you'd like to take Grace down there and pick out a little Christmas tree for your apartment. I was even thinking of getting one this year. Haven't done that in a long, long time."

"A Christmas tree? You? You don't look like the type to have a Christmas tree."

"The _type_? What kind of _type_ do I look like?"

Danny shrugged. "I dunno. The curmudgeonly, grouchy Scrooge type?"

Tamping down a flash of hurt at Danny's comment, Steve crossed his arms. "Actually, I think you're describing YOU right now."

The detective was quiet for a moment before conceding, "Okay, yeah, you might have a point. It's kinda hard to have Christmas spirit when you're used to snow and all that other stuff instead of blue skies, surf, and sand."

"The islands have plenty of Christmas spirit, Danno. It's just a little more unique and versatile."

"So it's not just throwing some lights on palm trees, huh?"

The corner of McGarrett's mouth tipped up in a half smile. "Some do. Especially outside. Goes well with Santa riding the outrigger canoe being pulled by dolphins. And the elves wearing aloha shirts."

Danny dropped his head in his hands and groaned dramatically. "That's right up there with pineapple on pizza. Seriously, you islanders are a crazy bunch."

Steve laughed. "So what do you say—I've got the truck—I can pick you guys up and we can throw a couple-a trees in the back…"

"Ah, what the hell—why not. Gracie will be thrilled even if my small one doesn't come close to matching up to the mega-tree Rachel's sure to have."

_H50 H50 H50_

They arrived at the docks about 15 minutes before the trees were due to be unloaded from their refrigerated containers. Steve, Danny, and Grace exited the truck and joined the crowd milling around and loosely lined up gazing expectantly at the S.S. Maui. As promised, the mood was festive with many locals even wearing Santa hats though, in Danny's Jersey opinion, they clashed sharply with their shorts and t-shirts.

Grace bounced up and down at her father's side, excited and anxious to get to the business of picking a tree. Danny reached down and swung her upward, settling the little girl on his hip. "You excited, Monkey?"

"Yes!"

"Me too," he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now remember, it has to be a small tree 'cause Danno's apartment isn't that big."

"I know. And Uncle Steve is getting a bigger tree 'cause he lives in a house."

"Right. And if…Uncle…Steve doesn't mind, we'll stop on the way home and get some lights and a few decorations for it, okay?" He looked at the Lieutenant Commander who nodded in agreement.

"Can I make the decorations?" asked Grace. "I learned how to do some in school!"

"Okay, sure, Monkey. We'll buy some lights and stuff for you to make decorations then."

"They'll put the smaller trees over there to the left," Steve informed the father and daughter duo. "The larger trees will be over that way." He gestured with a thumb over his shoulder.

They waited while the numerous and varied pine trees were unloaded and set up. The camaraderie and joyous expectation grew with each revealed tree. Once the attendant pulled back the chain opening the lot, they joined the crowd browsing for the perfect tree—Danny and Grace going one way and Steve the other.

Danny and Grace had been looking for about 20 minutes when the little girl tugged her hand out of her dad's and ran forward down the makeshift path. "Gracie, no running!" Danny hurried after his wayward daughter.

"I found it, Danno! I found it!" Grace jumped up and down pointing at her choice.

The detective eyed the chosen tree, taking in its crooked trunk and twisted branches. "Uh, Monkey, are you sure? I mean, it's kind of…crooked. And a little lopsided looking."

"I'm sure! I think it's perfect!" There was no doubting the conviction in the little girl's voice.

"Okay. It does look kind of sad and lonely sitting there. I guess we can give it a good home, can't we?"

Grace threw her arms around her father in a big hug. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Danno tugged affectionately at one of her deep chestnut pigtails then picked up the tree. He walked to the cashier, Grace skipping at his side. After quickly paying for the Christmas tree that was no taller than his daughter, the two headed back to Steve's truck. He laid the small pine down on the truck bed.

"So what kind of decorations are you going to make?"

Grace looked skyward, lost in thought for a few seconds. Finally, nodding as if she'd come to a decision she said, "Construction paper chains and popcorn on strings and…and…maybe we can buy some tinsel?" She looked at her dad with a hopeful expression.

"Sure. Lights and tinsel. Got it." Danny eased down on the back bumper of the truck and pulled Gracie into his lap. "White lights or colored?"

"Ummm…colors. Pretty, twinkly colors."

"Colored lights it is."

The little girl sighed and rubbed her eyes. "When is Uncle Steve coming?"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." The detective looked down at his watch and was shocked to see a half hour had passed since he and Grace had returned to the truck. He scowled. "How the heck long does it take to pick out a tree?" He gave it another ten minutes and was just about to go in search of his partner when he saw McGarrett walking—make that limping—toward him lugging a tree slightly taller than him.

Steve loaded his tree into the truck bed next to Danny's and turned around to find his partner gaping at him. "What?"

"What? What the hell—I mean heck—happened to you? You're all scraped and scratched up, you've got a split lip, and—wait—is that a bruise over your eye? And you're limping. What gives?"

Steve sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Umm, would you believe one of the gigantic Christmas trees jumped out and attacked me?"

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Umm, _no_, I do not believe I would believe that. What happened?"

"I'll tell you in the truck."

McGarrett climbed behind the wheel and waited for Danny to get Grace settled before starting the truck. Once Danny slid into the passenger seat next to his daughter and closed the door, Steve put the vehicle in gear and stepped on the gas, grimacing as pain shot through his ankle.

"Well?"

Steve glanced at his partner. "Okay—so there was this guy—he snatched this old lady's purse…"

"A purse snatcher? You tangled with a purse snatcher? While out buying a Christmas tree? Unbelievable! You can't even go Christmas tree shopping without finding trouble!" Danny's hand gestures matched his rant.

"Apparently, it's a gift," muttered McGarrett.

"A gift? Yeah, like hemorrhoids are a gift!"

"Danno," came a soft little voice, "what are hemmer-oyds?"

Danny groaned and ran a hand down his face.

_**FIN**_


End file.
